


Waking up

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: When Jaycee falls asleep before Gage can get back to their room, she makes sure to leave an open invitation for him.





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1: somnophilia

Gage sighed as he made his way to the interior of the Fizztop Grille, rubbing his face as he closed the Overboss’ door behind him. Said Overboss, Taven, had just gotten back from clearing out the Galactic Zone, and every time he got back he wanted a sit down, to see how things were going with the rest of the gangs, with the park in general. Things that a good Overboss wanted to know. For all his ruthlessness, Taven was smart, and he wasn’t about to go busting his ass for a group of raiders who weren’t going to appreciate it. Fortunately, since he _was_ busting said ass, they seemed quite pleased with him, for the most part. He’d cleared three parks so far, and he’d distributed them equally. These next ones he was about to go after, there were only two, and one of the gangs was going to have to get shafted, like it or not. It was a glaring, obvious fact, and so he’d sat down with Gage to strategise how best to appease one of the gangs should he decide they would end up short.

Needless to say, it wasn’t a short meeting.

It ran so long that by the time he walked into the room he shared with one of the sisters Taven had dragged along, Jaycee, she was already sacked out, pillow tucked into her chest as she softly snored. Shaking his head, he removed his armour and clothes as quietly as he could, leaving on only a pair of boxers as he went to climb into bed with her. He’d been looking forward to a nice romp in the sack – especially as they didn’t have to be as quiet as they normally had to, considering that her sister, Carlita, was shacking up with Savoy for the night – but it seemed it just wasn’t meant to be. _Well, win some, lose some_, he figured as he pulled the blanket back, resigning himself to going straight to bed.

At least, that _was_ the plan, until he pulled back the blankets and realised the instead of the usual tank top and panties that she normally wore to bed, Jaycee was naked. And that only meant one thing.

In the past, they’d had extensive discussions about sex. About what they liked, didn’t like, what they’d tried, and what they wanted to try. Jaycee had been fascinated by the thought of being fingered and fucked while she slept, to wake up in the middle of sex, though obviously she didn’t want to wake up to just anybody. She seemed amenable to waking up to Gage, however, and so she’d told him that if she ever went to bed before him and he found her naked, that the door was open for some hanky panky. And there she was, laid bare already, in the bed, her body calling out to him to come claim it with her full consent given.

Gage was not a man to just let an opportunity like that slide by.

His dick had already started to perk up at the sight and what that meant, and he slowly eased himself onto the bed, moving as carefully as he could so as to not disturb her. Having her wake up was inevitable, but he wanted to draw this out as long as possible, savour every moment he had. Drawing close to her sleeping form – positioned partly on her side, partly on her stomach, leg hitched up to reveal her cunt to him – he sucked a couple of fingers into his mouth to wet them, not wanting to hurt her, after all. Grinning to himself, he pressed the wetted digits against her clit, rubbing slowly and lightly, just enough to start to arouse her, but not enough to wake her up. Jaycee was a heavy sleeper, after all, and he figured he could be inside her before she’d know it. First, though, he wanted to have a little fun.

After rubbing gently on her clit, he ran his fingers down her lower lips, circling her entrance before he slowly pushed one inside. That tight heat clenched around him, making his breath hitch and his dick stand at attention. It wanted to buried inside her already, but he was intent on going slower than what his own dick wanted as he tested the waters, slowly pumping his finger in and out of her. He kept a close watch on her to see if she would wake up, to see how deep she was sleeping, and he wasn’t too surprised to see this small action wasn’t phasing her. He chuckled softly to himself as he withdrew his finger, rewetted the two of them, and then pressed both into her tight little cunt.

_There._

She knew something was going on then, on some level, because her hips shifted ever so slightly, pushing back against his hand whether she intended it or not. He kept the pace easy, not wanting to provoke her, rather to gradually warm her up and work her into a frenzy in her sleep. To that end, he gently palmed her hip, readjusting her position little by little until he got her on her back, legs splayed open, glistening cunt on display. He held his breath for a moment as her head lolled in her sleep, but she was just subconsciously readjusting, nothing more. She was still blissfully unaware that Gage had two fingers buried in her up to the knuckles, and the rush he got knowing that he was going to work her up before she even woke up was almost making him dizzy.

Once he was satisfied that she was still fast asleep, he lowered his head until he could reach out with his tongue and run it over her folds, picking up the mixture of his spit and her fluids. He didn’t attack her clit just yet, skirting around it as he worked his fingers in and out of her, feeling her loosen up under his ministrations. He wanted her nice and relaxed for when he’d actually stick his dick in her, and she was getting there. His tongue travelled closer and closer to her clit, and when he finally brushed over it with the barest of pressure, she let out a breathy sigh. Not a moan, just a little forceful exhalation. He wondered if the things he was doing to her physically was seeping over into her subconscious, into her dreams, and if so what she was experiencing. It seemed to be nice enough as she shifted slightly once more, her head lolling in the other direction. She was getting closer and closer to waking up, and Gage wasn’t sure he could stand the waiting much longer, so he withdrew his fingers and worked his boxers off, intent on taking it all the way. Giving his cock a few pumps, he wet his palm and spread it over his length, wanting to make double sure that he wasn’t about to hurt Jaycee. Not because he _loved_ her or any of that romantic horseshit, it was just common fucking courtesy, or so he told himself.

Without giving it a further thought, he hooked her legs over his thighs as he lined himself up with her entrance, rubbing the head of his cock briefly against her clit, which caused her hips to twitch and buck in pure, unadulterated instinct. Fuck, she wasn’t even awake and she wanted him, wanted him to fuck her, and far be it for Gage to disappoint as he slowly started to slide in.

He was about halfway inside her when her eyes fluttered open, a moan already on her lips as she murmured sleepily, “Gage?”

Kissing her temple, he murmured, “Shhh, just me. Just be a good girl and take this dick for me and you can go back to sleep, deal?”

She moaned in acquiescence, reaching up to grip his shoulders as he fully seated himself, her tight heat encasing him in a velvety grip that sent a shudder down his spine. Fuck, why did she have to feel so damn good? While he’d been working her up, he’d been working his own damn self up, and he had to pause just a moment to cool his jets so he didn’t finish too quickly. Jaycee was impatient, however, wrapping her legs around his waist and bucking her hips.

Gage chuckled in her ear. “Eager kitten, aren’t we? And you’re just now joining the fun after I licked and finger fucked you, got you ready for me. You did so good, now lemme enjoy this, huh?” He did start an easy pace, however, unable to help himself, his hips moving almost of their own accord. Jaycee’s bottom lip caught between her teeth as her fingernails sank into his shoulder, leaving little half-moon indentions in his flesh. He only grunted at the sharp pain as it fed into his arousal, spurring him on to fuck her harder, faster, which he suspected was what she wanted. He might almost be concerned about her ability to easily get what she wanted out of him like that, but he couldn’t find it in him to care as he buried himself deeply within her, over and over, hard enough that the bed shook and the metal headboard started banging against the wall.

Yeah, definitely a good thing Carlita was out.

And shit, his little foreplay with her must have counted whether she was asleep or not, because the way she was panting, eyes closed, brows furrowed, she was getting close. Fuck, _he_ was getting close, which was a good thing as she didn’t tolerate much beyond an orgasm. Too sensitive, she’d said. So he didn’t hold back as he hitched up one of her legs, using his thumb to rub against her clit to send her tumbling over that edge.

Like clockwork, her back arched and her mouth opened in that perfect ‘o’ and her cunt clenched down on him so tight he had to bite his lip just to fuck her through that orgasm. And just as soon as it started to peter out and she started to whimper with the overstimulation, he pulled himself out, jerking his length until he spilled on her stomach half a dozen strokes later.

He took a moment to collect himself, taking deep breaths until his heart rate lowered to a more easy going level before he reached for his discarded boxers and wiped away his mess. Kissing her on the nose, he told her, “That’s a good kitten. Now go on back to sleep, and maybe I’ll give you a nice wake up in the morning, too.”

Jaycee purred in contentment as she settled back down on her side, in almost the same position she’d been in when Gage had entered the room. He chuckled as he laid down next to her, throwing an arm around her and pulling her close, feeling her bare skin against his own. While he was undoubtedly tired now, the feel of her soft, warm body against his almost had him wanting to go for a round two.

_Later_, he bargained with himself, letting his mind drift off as he thought of how he could wake her come morning.


End file.
